


Safe and Sound

by orphan_account



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 12:19:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2772770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura never knew how much fear Carmilla had inside her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe and Sound

Laura looked at her sleeping girlfriend. It has been a long night full of emotions but she had promised to watch over Carmilla. Promises.. They had made lots of them last night in the dark. And now as the first sunbeams made their way through the window Laura felt even more sure of them.

Carmilla had disappeared for almost a week and as she finally came back she didn't talk. In the night, when Laura was technically asleep she could hear Carmilla cry. The situation escalated when she realized that the vampire was starving herself. She was concerned and mad that Carmilla didn't want to talk to her.

One day she had left class earlier because she couldn't bear it any longer. She slammed the door shut and starred directly at her roommate who sat on her bad and looked like she had cried all day. Shocked the vampire looked at her. “Carmilla Karnstein!”, she started loud. The brunette twitched and it broke Laura's heart to see her that frightened. That was not the Carmilla she knew. “Apparently you don't want to tell me what's wrong with you, but I am not going to watch you starve yourself. I don't want to wake up to find out that you faded away.” Carmilla looked on the ground. Laura sighed and sat down on Carmilla's bed.

She wanted to take her hands but she couldn't find the courage in herself to do so, so she only put a hand on Carmilla's shoulder. On the contact the vampires head shot up. She looked like a deer in the headlights. “Carmilla, please. I don't want to lose you... Whatever it is, we can work it out together, but that's not possible when you're dead... Well, dead dead..” No reaction. Laura stood up. “Please, Carm. I need you.”, with that she went into the bathrom to take a shower and give Carmilla some space.

The next day as she came home she found an empty glass in the sink and the fridge was stocked with “soy milk” again. The vampire was asleep and for the first time in weeks she had stolen Lauras pillow and had it clutched to her chest. Laura smiled at that sight but she knew that she was just at the beginning of the battle.

A few days later Laura was woken up by the sound of Carmilla screaming. It sounded inhuman, the fear that was in her voice sent cold shivers down Lauras spine. She jumped out of bed and started to shake Carmilla who only had one word on her lips. “Laura!”, echoed through the room. “Carmilla.. Wake up! I am here with you!” As soon as she heard Lauras voice Carmilla opened her eyes and looked panicked at her. She extended an shaking hand and touched her roommates cheek. As she realized that Laura was really there, she started to cry and covered her eyes with her hands. Laura did the only thing that came to her mind – she wrapped her arms around the shaking vampire and held her tight. At first Carmilla's crying became worse but after a few moments her mind had apparently arrived in reality and she buried her head in Lauras chest and slowly started to clam down. Laura held her even as Carmilla had stopped crying and shaking. Neither of them wanted to let go. The humans heartbeat calmed the vampire like nothing else had ever managed to do in her whole lifetime and her smell... god her smell. Everything about Laura felt like home, something she hadn't felt since the day she died.

Some moments later Carmilla started to talk. “I'm scared, Laura.”, she said , avoiding her roommates gaze. “But you're basically invincible.. Plus the whole immortal factor.” The vampire shook her head. “No, no. I don't care about myself. I'm scared for you. After all these years of feeling nothing but regret I found someone to fight for, someone to die for.” A sad smile was on her face as she looked directly into Lauras eyes. “Cupcake, you came into my life and I finally started to see a purpose in my life, after what happened to Ell... I wanted to do everything in my power to protect you and now I realized that I just can't do that. You are strong and fight your battles yourself but I could never forgive myself if I'd let anything happen to you. And now that I fully became aware of the danger that we all are in and that it's even my fault too... I felt like getting away from you would be better for everyone. But now I realized that I can't. I can't because I know that you won't be safe even if I leave and I can't because.. because..” Helplessly she tried to collect herself. “I've fallen in love with you, Laura.”

Laura looked dumbstruck. Was this really happening? Did she misunderstand her? Carmilla started to get worried again. Had she overstepped her boundaries? “Laura?” The look she gave the human made her insides tingle. And then, as she looked into Carmilla's dark eyes something inside her clicked. Everything had fallen to it's place and before she knew it, she was leaning forward and pressed her forhead against the vampires.

“You stupid vampire.”, she muttered. “I love you too.” Relief washed over Carmilla's face, followed by a warm smile which was returned by Laura. And then slowly and soft their lips touched for a moment. As they parted Laura wrapped her arms around Carmilla again, her head on her shoulder.

“No matter what happens. I'd always want you by my side. I want to fight what haunts the university and I also want to fight what haunts you. Cause that smile that you sometimes show when you are looking at me? I want to see it more often. Everytime you smile I can see a very young Mircalla Karnstein happily trying to catch a butterfly, not the grumpy vampire which I also love very much. All these parts are you. All 334 years. And the fact that you love me, a very boring human being makes me so incredible happy.”

Carmilla tightened her grip. Quietly she started to cry again.

“I am just so scared.. I couldn't handle you leaving me..” “Hey. We can do this. And I'm gonna promise you something. No matter what happens. No matter how much you despise yourself or how much you think that I should despise you. I will _never_ let you go. We are into this together and I can't wait to kick evils ass with you.” Calmingly she caressed Carmilla's back. “All that matters is that we are safe for the moment and that we are together. And I remember somebody telling me to live in the moment, I think it was some old and wise immortal creature.”

Carmilla shuckled. “Oh Cupcake. You are too good for this world.” Slowly she let go of Laura, but made sure to keep on of her hands in her own.

Her famous sly smile was back. “And if you ever tell anyone about the crying vampire I have to take all your cookies away.” “That's a thing that is already happening if I recall.” “Fair point.”

For a short moment her expression got serious again. “You are my light Laura.” “And you are mine. But now I think you should really catch some sleep because you have this important test tomorrow.” “Cupcake, I have enough diplomas to paper the whole room, including the floor and the ceiling.” Laura shook her head. “No discussion. You are going to sleep now.” “Hmm, ok. But can I ask you something?” “Of course.”

She looked a little bit embarassed. “Could you maybe hold me?” Lauras eyes lit up and she nodded. They switched places and Laura lay down on the bed. Carmilla put her head on her chest and an arm around her waist, while Lauras arms wrapped around the vampires shoulders. The vampire was already drifting away when Laura muttered: “I'll watch over you. No one is going to hurt you again.”


End file.
